We Are the World (Digimon Edition)
by DigitalCorp
Summary: In honor of the 15th Anniversary of Odaiba Day (when the original DigiDestined went to the Digital World), here are all the DigiDestined proclaiming "We are The World". Sorry, this isn't the 25 for Haiti Edition.


["We are the World" (Digimon Edition)

Written by Michael Jackson & Lionel Richie

Performed by JPN for Digital World (The DigiDestined/Tamers/Frontier Kids/Data Squad/Xros Heart)]

_A titlecard appears. "On August 1__st__, 1999; seven children began a journey. They would discover their strengths, unlock prophesies, learn more about each other, and change the fate of two worlds... forever."_

_We begin at TV Tokyo Studios in Odaiba, which has a giant recording studio set up. Tai is the first to approach the mic. Others soon follow. If you've seen the original "We are the World" music video, you know how it is. _

_Tai:_

_**There comes a time when we heed a certain call**_

_Tai/Matt:__**  
When the world must come together as one**_

_Sora:__**  
There are people dying**_

_Izzy:__**  
And it's time to lend a hand to life**_

_Izzy/Joe/Mimi:__**  
The greatest gift of all  
**_

_02 T.K.:__**  
We can't go on pretending day by day**_

_Ken:__**  
That someone, somewhere will soon make a change**_

_02 Kari:__**  
We all are a part of God's great big family**_

_Cody:__**  
And the truth, **_

_Cody/Yolei:_

_**You know, love is all we need**_

_Takato:__**  
We are the world, we are the children  
We are the ones who make a brighter day  
So let's start giving**_

_Jeri:__**  
There's a choice we're making  
We're saving our own lives**_

_Takato/Jeri:__**  
It's true we'll make a better day  
Just you and me**_

_****__Zoe:__**  
Send them your heart so they know that someone cares**_

_Takuya:__**  
And their lives will be stronger and free**_

_J.P.:__**  
As God has shown us by turning stone to bread**_

_Koji/Koichi:__**  
And so we all must lend a helping hand  
**_

_Marcus:__**  
We are the world, we are the children**_

_Mikey:__**  
We are the ones who make a brighter day  
So let's start giving**_

_Christopher:__**  
There's a choice we're making  
We're saving our own lives**_

_Tagiru:__**  
It's true we'll make a better day  
Just you and me  
**_

_Davis:__**  
When you're down and out, there seems no hope at all**_

_02 T.K.:__**  
But if you just believe there's no way we can fall**_

_Rika:__**  
Well...well...well**_

_**Let us realize that a change can only come  
**_

_Angie:_

_**When we**_

_Davis/02 T.K./Angie:_

_**stand together as one  
**_

_Soon, we find every person, child and adult, that was ever partnered with a Digimon. Commander Sampson leads this choir. _

_All DigiDestined:__**  
We are the world, we are the children  
We are the ones who make a brighter day  
So let's start giving  
There's a choice we're making  
We're saving our own lives  
It's true we'll make a better day  
Just you and me**_

_**We are the world, we are the children  
We are the ones who make a brighter day  
So let's start giving**_

_Yuu:__**  
There's a choice we're making  
We're saving our own lives**_

_Thomas:__**  
It's true we'll make a better day  
Just you and me**_

_All DigiDestined:_

_**We are the world, we are the children  
We are the ones who make a brighter day  
So let's start giving  
There's a choice we're making  
We're saving our own lives  
It's true we'll make a better day  
Just you and me**_

_**We are the world, we are the children  
We are the ones who make a brighter day  
So let's start giving**_

_Keenan:__**  
There choice we're making  
We're saving our own lives  
It's true we make better day  
Just you and me**_

_And now we come to the two parts of the song where there's some sort of call and response. This first one is between Tai and Marcus, who both are partnered with Agumon._

_Tai:_

_**We are the world**_

_Marcus:_

_**We are the world**_

_Tai:_

_**We are the children**_

_Marcus:_

_**We are the children**_

_Tai:_

_**We are the ones who make a brighter day**_

_**So let's start giving**_

_Marcus:_

_**So let's start giving**_

_Tai:_

_**There's a choice we're making  
We're saving our own lives  
It's true we'll make a better day  
Just you and me**_

_And now, Davis and Tagiru. Both have dragon-based Digimon, both end up becoming the new goggleheads, and they're both morons who end up saving both worlds! _

_Davis:_

_**We are the world**_

_Tagiru:_

_**We are the world**_

_Davis:_

_**We are the children**_

_Tagiru:_

_**We are the children**_

_Davis:_

_**We are the ones who make a brighter day**_

_**So let's start giving**_

_Tagiru:_

_**So let's start giving**_

_**There's a choice we're making  
Yeah, we're saving our own lives  
It's true we'll make a better day  
Just you and me**_

_We go back to the main chorus as we get more shots of the group. Even Kurata and the Bio-Hybrids came, not to mention a lot of Kurata's troops (technically, they were "partnered" with Gizumon). _

_All DigiDestined:_

_**We are the world, we are the children  
We are the ones who make a brighter day  
So let's start giving  
There's a choice we're making  
We're saving our own lives  
It's true we'll make a better day  
Just you and me**_

_(repeat at least 3x or 4x)_

_As the song concludes, we see a group picture (a large landscape one, of course) of all the Tamers/DigiDestined of the world. _

**HAPPY ODAIBA DAY**

**1999-2014**

**15 YEARS... AND STILL DIGIVOLVING**


End file.
